


Prove

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [155]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hunting, John Winchester skeptical, Pre series, unsupportive home environment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's never gotten a chance to prove himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: I am skeptical of John Winchester's parenting. This doesn't show him in the best light, even if it isn't the worst.

Sam’s never got a chance to prove himself. Dean is always there in an instant, whether of his own volition or, as it tends to go on hunts, at John’s insistence, because everyone knows apparently that Sam can’t be trusted with simple tasks.

He’s learning but he’s not an idiot. He’s smart and he knows it, school has assured him of that. He can do this, he can do _anything_ , if only he’s given half a chance.

Right then, he’s loading his shotgun. It’s not the first time he’s gone after the ghost with his Dad and Dean, but it’s still new enough to be novel, so he’s happy about it. Excited, really. Sure, it’s scary in it’s own way, but it’s the family business, and he gets to go with them. He gets to be a part of the family instead of being left behind at the motel.

He hadn’t realized that he was taking too long. Dad sighs. “Dean, help your brother,” he says in that suffering way that means Sam is being a pain in the ass and will be drilling loading a gun blindfolded until his fingers ache for months to come.

Dean makes a face but doesn’t say anything, because he’s a good soldier and doesn’t ever get in trouble. “C’mere, Sammy,” he says tiredly. “Gimme the gun, lemme get it set for you.”

Sam doesn’t even know what possesses him to do it, but he snatches the shotgun back, closer to himself. “No! I can do this! I don’t need help!”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Dad says you do. C’mon. You’re just slowing us down even more.”

“No!” Sam says stubbornly. “I can do this.”

“Dean,” John says, voice low enough that for a moment Sam worries what will happen next. Then, in a measured voice, he says, “Let Sam do it. If he thinks he can, we’ll see.”

Sam finished loading the gun, stubbornly thinking he could have had it done twice over already if they would have just let him do it. Then John leads them to the grave, and leaves Sam to watch their backs while he and Dean get to digging.

Sam clutches the shotgun tightly, and tries to remind himself of how to hold it properly but keeps falling into bad habits nonetheless. It’s kind of creepy here, in the graveyard in the middle of the night.

The ghost comes just when they get the coffin open. Sam fires but misses, and the ghost turns on him, the obvious threat, and pushes him to the ground. It then turns back to the two dumping gasoline in his grave.

Sam tries to fire again but the angle is wrong, the gun hard to handle like this. He gets shakily to his feet, aims, and fires, but not before Dean’s already on the ground, and it looks like his head is bleeding. The shot misses.

Sam gets off a third shot that connects just as Dad drops the lighter in the grave, and then it’s all over. Sam drops the gun without a care and runs to his brother, who just pushes him away with a indignant “I’m fine.”

Dad just looks at him. “You need work, Sam,” he says, and then he picks up the gun.

Sam follows him back to the car, staring at the ground the whole way, stomach feeling like it’s hovering somewhere around his shoes.


End file.
